


Paint Mixing

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Paint, Bulge Sucking (Homestuck), Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Edible Body Paint, F/M, Licking, Messy, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Paint Kink, Quickies, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Terezi wants to try out some edible paints, and Karkat is her (not so) lucky canvas.
Relationships: Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 7





	Paint Mixing

"ARE YOU DONE STARING? OR SNIFFING I GUESS..." Karkat asked, crossing his legs and trying to hide his squirming bulge.

"K4RK4T, YOU DO R34L1S3 TH4T TH3 3NT1R3 TH1NG W1LL B3 4 LOT OF SN1FF1NG."

"I MEAN...CAN YOU DO SOMETHING WHILE YOU SNIFF...?"

"H3H3H3! 1S TH4T 4 BLUSH 1 SM3LL, K4RK4T?" Terezi giggled, putting a hand on his knee and pulling her face close to his, the troll reclining until he fell to the bed on his back. His tousled hair, blushing face and averted eyes made Terezi just want to lick him up!  
"SO, WH4T DO YOU W4NT M3 TO DO WH1L3 1 SN1FF YOU?"

"TEREZI STOP BEING A SMUG BITCH AND JUST FUCKING GET ON WITH IT!"

Terezi stuck her tongue out at Karkat before reaching for her paints. They were in small plastic pots and smelled absolutely delicious to Terezi. Without warning him, she began smearing the cold paint over his chest, Karkat stifling a brisk yelp as the yellow paint was rubbed on his chubby pecs.

"MMMM~ BANANA~!" Terezi hummed, rolling her thumbs into his soft skin, soaking up Karkat's blushing face and quivering body. She raised a paint coated hand to part Karkat's lips before using it to pull his head close to hers, the yellow paint rubbing onto his hair as Terezi began probing around his mouth with her long, thick tongue, lapping up the hints of wet red of his grey tongue.

Just as Karkat began to move his tongue against hers, Terezi pulled out and sucked down his neck, leaving a trail of their combined hot spit. She started sucking on his chest, licking up the delicious paint before pulling back and coating her fingers with a light green, tracing it down his neck and smearing it on his cheek. Deciding that banana-lime was an odd combination, she dragged her hot tongue over his writhing bulge, the saccharine candy-red slime sticking to her desperate tongue.

Karkat gasped at the licking and sucking on his bulge, balling his fists into the bed sheets. Her teasing sent jolts of pleasure into the pit of his stomach, his nook starting to drip and leak, aching with his bulge.

"SHO SHW33T~ UNGH GOG~!" Terezi moaned, frantically rubbing her own bulge, slime rolling down her fingertips. She used her free hand to rub Karkats eager bulge as she sucked it, squeezing out the slime to suck it all up.

" T-TEREZI! NOT SO-I'LL-!" Karkat involuntarily began bucking and rocking his hips, trying to hold back his orgasm.

"G1V3 M3 YOUR CUM!~ 1 W4NT 1T!" Terezi begged, planting her lips back on his bulge, sucking hard before puling back with a pop, Karkat gasping out. He let out a brisk moan as his cum filled Terezi's mouth and shot down her throat, the girl's eyes rolling back in her head and a spurt of cum rolling down the side of her bulge as the sweet, candy-red goo filled her senses.

Karkat pulled his bulge away and saw that Terezi was chewing his cum, rolling her tongue around and trying to get the most of the flavour before swallowing and sticking her slimy tongue out for him to see.

"FUCK...HAH...TEREZI! FUCK, YOU GOT *REALLY* INTO THAT."

"MHMM~ C'MON, TRY SOM3 OF M1N3~!" Terezi crawled on top of him again and planted two cum covered fingers in his mouth, letting him taste her flavour. After a few seconds he began sucking down on them, Terezi grinning lazily at him as she moved her fingers around with his tongue.

"ROUND TWO T1M3!" She burst, suddenly pouring ALL of the paint onto his chest, a gooey rainbow dripping down his sides.

"ALREADY?! JEGUS FUCK, NOT SO FAST!"

"DON'T WORRY K4RKL3S, 1'LL GO N1C3. 4ND. SLOOOW~" With each giggly word Terezi began tracing flowery shapes into the paint, swirling greens and purples together like his plump body was her canvas. With a hand covered in paint, she began slowly working his bulge, the troll hissing as his hot sensitive cock met with the warm paint. Her touches were light and delicate, fingertips brushing and tracing before pulling back, the cycle repeating and the troll continuing the gentle teasing.

"TEREZI~!" Karkat gasped.

"MMMM~D3L1SH1OUSH~!" Terezi crooned, dragging her hot tongue up his bulge and tasting the mix of cherry and grape. She climbed on Karkat's hips, her own bulge coiling around his and spreading the paint around on her crotch and teal tendril. Their slimy bulges twisted and writhed together, eagerly shifting and trying to touch as much as they could. Without warning, Terezi lifted up and slammed down on Karkat's hips, her back arching as she moaned loudly, his bulge jamming into all the right places.

The troll had to take a moment to breathe before she could move, the feeling of Karkat's writhing bulge smashing into her too much for her to handle.  
"H44H~ NGHH~!"

"A-ARE YOU OK, TEREZI?" Karkat asked with a shaky voice, feeling his matesprite tense and squeeze around him, her bulge whipping around.

"FFFUCK Y34H~" She sighed, starting to rock back and forth, grinding on his hips. She leaned forwards and planted her hands into the sheets, Karkat starting to thrust up into her as she moved with him, their hips meeting together with each motion. Terezi couldn't find the strength to hold herself up any longer and wrapped her arms around Karkat and he did the same, the paint sticking to her too and making her slick with all of the colours. 

It all smelled amazing to Terezi, all the delicious fruity colours covering the ashy grey of her and Karkat's skin, the sweetness filling her senses. She embraced Karkat tightly, trying to take deep breaths in between her frantic panting to take in more of the delectable colours. She traced the paint on his skin and lapped up the rainbow blur, entire body shifting on top of Karkat as she basked in the smell, idly licking his neck.

"K-K4R-K4T~! K33P-MOV1NG!" Terezi panted, her erratic movements colliding with his thrusting.

"L-LIKE THIS?" He sped up and felt Terezi dig her nails into his back before her grip gave out.

"Y3SSSSS~"

Karkat sat up and let Terezi rest on his lap, feeling some of the paint slide down his chest and drip down his legs as Terezi weakly rolled her hips on top of him. The girl could barley keep up with Karkat's gentle jackhammer pace, the colour in her world blurring even more as she lost focus. Her bulge undulated against Karkat's stomach for more beautiful sensations, feeling the warmth of his paint covered body. It felt like they were making love in a recupracoon, bodies hot and covered in a thick, clinging fluid, but everything was so much brighter and more delicious, colours warmly embracing her with Karkats arms.

Everything felt so soft and good, the world swirling around her like a kaleidoscope of heat and pleasure. Terezi let out a breathy moan into Karkat's shoulder as he hit JUST the right spot, the girl able to feel him shudder as she tensed up for just a moment around him, the feeling rippling through them both.

"K4RK4...1'M GON-NGH~!"

"I'M-I'M CLOSE TOO."

Terezi held onto Karkat close and hugged him tightly, melting into him and just letting everything wash over her and crash together. She let out an incomprehensible moan as she came, her teal cum spilling down Karkat's chest and pouring down into her lap, blending with, if not completely washing away the paint. The way her dripping nook spasmed around him as she came tipped Karkat over the edge, and the girl moaned even louder when his cum gushed out of her nook.

"TH4T W4S..." She gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"YEAH..."

Karkat flinched in surprise as Terezi suddenly dragged her tongue over his cheek.

"HEY-DAMN IT TEREZI!"

"H3H3H3! YOU T4ST3 SO D3L1C1OUS 4FT3R W3 P41L!"

"GOG...THERE IS SOOO MUCH FUCKING PAINT."

"1 KNOW~" Terezi giggled, standing up on shaking legs, all the paint and cum immediately sloshing down onto the floor.

"FUCKK...THAT'S GOING TO BE A BITCH TO CLEAN UP."

"H4H4, Y34H." She mused, grabbing Karkat's hand and pulling him up, more paint and cum pooling on the floor, streaking colour down his legs and leaving a trail behind him.

"*CUM* ON K4RK4T! W3 N33D 4 B4TH!"


End file.
